Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 Nov 2016
09:03:29 CHAT Tuttifruttichaitea: you forgot to upload maddie holding the concordian gazette 09:03:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: hai guys 09:03:29 CHAT KianisKoolFx: did u liek ma cc party edits 2 and 3 09:03:29 CHAT Tuttifruttichaitea: i haven't seen them 09:03:29 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 09:03:29 CHAT KyleAsherSPerea03: o/ 09:03:29 CHAT Tuttifruttichaitea: laly 09:03:29 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ? 09:03:29 CHAT Bart Ramis: Lianis do you have discord 09:03:29 CHAT Bart Ramis: Kianis 09:03:31 CBOT Reg Bot: Reg Bot v1.9 is online! 09:04:17 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 09:05:35 CBOT Reg Bot: The user above me has some serious swag. 09:06:24 CHAT RoseyLaly28: me?? 09:13:30 CHAT Tuttifruttichaitea: the user above 09:13:31 CHAT Tuttifruttichaitea: yes you 09:15:12 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Reg Bot, you're face is nothing to log >:( 09:15:34 CHAT RoseyLaly28: my new profile pic is a bae 09:18:53 JOIN Disease me, Charles1826! 09:28:26 JOIN Disease me, KyleAsherSPerea03! 09:43:28 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 09:43:47 CHAT Tuttifruttichaitea: k 09:46:28 CHAT RoseyLaly28: you're face is nothing to logged 09:53:03 CHAT KyleAsherSPerea03: o/ 09:59:07 JOIN Disease me, Andri.halim.5! 10:07:11 JOIN Disease me, KyleAsherSPerea03! 10:11:05 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 10:23:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Reg Bot, you're face is nothing to log >:( 10:23:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: my new profile pic is a bae 10:23:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: hi Charlie o/ 10:23:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I mean Charles o/ 10:23:53 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 10:23:53 CHAT Tuttifruttichaitea: k 10:23:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: you're face is nothing to logged 10:23:53 CHAT KyleAsherSPerea03: o/ 10:23:53 CBOT Reg Bot: Chat has been dead since I last logged. 10:25:50 JOIN Disease me, Charles1826! 10:33:01 JOIN Disease me, RayIsNotImpressed! 10:34:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: yo 10:34:57 CHAT KianisKoolFx: im back 10:35:06 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I need laly 10:35:09 CHAT KianisKoolFx: for somethin 10:35:32 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I don't think she's here 10:35:42 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: like, actually viewing the chat 10:35:46 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i need someone to provide me pictures 10:35:50 CHAT KianisKoolFx: for my party edits 10:35:54 CHAT KianisKoolFx: so I can keep doing them 10:36:35 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Oh, yeah... 10:36:56 CHAT KianisKoolFx: btw did u see my newest 2 10:37:00 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Btw your last CCPE was great. 10:37:06 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yup, i did 10:37:11 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ 10:37:16 CHAT RoseyLaly28: why u need me? 10:37:34 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i need ur help 10:37:41 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: She needs you so can provide some screenshots for her party edits. 10:37:47 CHAT RoseyLaly28: sure 10:37:51 CHAT KianisKoolFx: can u supply me with picture pngs for my party edits 10:37:54 CHAT KianisKoolFx: oh thx 10:37:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: sure 10:38:18 CHAT RoseyLaly28: tell me the avatars : Hair, face, clothes, accessories and the gender 10:38:33 CHAT KianisKoolFx: nonono not avatars 10:38:43 CHAT KianisKoolFx: the actual characters in the game 10:38:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: so what is it? 10:38:51 CHAT KianisKoolFx: like maddie and charles 10:39:42 CHAT RoseyLaly28: hmm 10:39:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: http://criminal-case-official-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:NInihara.png 10:40:04 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Do you ship Maddie and Charles or do you want an edit that's actually just like teamwork-y partners? 10:40:06 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: @Kian 10:40:15 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I cannot make them lol 10:40:27 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I only make avatars for any fanon users 10:40:57 CHAT RoseyLaly28: i ship them tbh (xD) 10:41:52 CHAT KianisKoolFx: oh ok 10:41:53 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I was ready to ship Charles and Evie but 10:42:03 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Evie looks like a Chameleon 10:42:12 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Laly you post a bunch of pictures of characters to the actual wiki 10:42:20 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: And Charles looks like a daydream sweetheart 10:42:34 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: So no 10:42:58 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (I swear i'm not Sapiosexual xD) 10:43:03 CHAT RoseyLaly28: well, yeah but I do not make them. I only took screenshots at every cases in the game that is why I can upload them 10:43:39 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Okay so you'll probably have to copy them from Ace 10:43:46 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: in 1080p quality 10:43:53 CHAT KianisKoolFx: oh ok 10:43:58 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yup 10:44:01 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: In order to look like actual gameplay 10:44:05 CHAT KianisKoolFx: sounds good 10:44:07 CHAT KianisKoolFx: thanks 10:44:14 CHAT RoseyLaly28: nice idea Ray (Y) 10:44:17 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But if you're not patient you'll hate it. 10:44:25 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: 1080p takes forever to load 10:44:32 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Charlie 10:44:39 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: and the screen becomes kind of laggy 10:44:53 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: But i guess it'll be okay for screenshots 10:46:43 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i have a good computer dont worry 10:46:58 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Btw have you got any new songs? 10:47:08 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: to put in edits? 10:52:24 CHAT KianisKoolFx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nEt1bKGlCpM 10:52:36 CHAT KianisKoolFx: using 1:40 to 2:10 10:52:47 CHAT KianisKoolFx: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z2IiADcoUZE 10:52:56 CHAT KianisKoolFx: using :21 to :50 10:53:10 CHAT RoseyLaly28: is it me or Maddie looked like she really has feelings towards Charles? 10:53:25 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Maybe 10:53:38 CHAT KianisKoolFx: mmmmmm 10:53:42 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I didn't pay attention to their facial expressions 10:53:46 CHAT KianisKoolFx: i don't see her feelings for charles 10:53:57 CHAT KianisKoolFx: but charles having feelings for maddie does make sense 10:54:08 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Oh wow 10:54:10 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I see it lel 10:54:15 CHAT RoseyLaly28: even for Charles 10:54:18 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I ship Viola and Right 10:54:24 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I'm not into EDM but i'm kind of impressed @Kian 10:54:34 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Wright ** 10:54:34 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Time to change my username 10:54:54 CHAT RoseyLaly28: @Ray, you cannot change your username anymore 10:55:25 JOIN Disease me, Aldrianyf! 10:55:28 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: I know xD 10:56:02 CHAT RoseyLaly28: o/ Yo Ald 10:56:07 CHAT Aldrianyf: Reg I'm adding the chap. image from the Spanish wiki as a revenge of their stealing us 10:56:10 CHAT Aldrianyf: o/ 10:56:13 CHAT KianisKoolFx: Im pretty sure Dupont is the tech expert of concordia's times now 10:56:21 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: The second one has a FOB - Centuries sample @Kian 10:56:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: yes he is Kian 10:56:58 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Reg is not here Ald 10:57:32 CHAT Aldrianyf: he's behind the bot anyways 10:57:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: who hasent seen the newest party edits yet 10:57:45 JOIN Disease me, RayIsNotImpressed! 10:58:17 JOIN Disease me, Andri.halim.5! 10:58:46 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I am kinda thinking so dm about Charles 10:58:58 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: Yup 10:59:10 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (le amy face) 10:59:35 CHAT RoseyLaly28: (high) 10:59:43 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: xD 10:59:52 CHAT Aldrianyf: (leamyface) 10:59:53 CHAT RoseyLaly28: you know what I am thinking Ray? 10:59:58 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: What? 11:00:05 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: (le amy face) 11:00:15 CHAT Aldrianyf: RoseyLaly28, the bot's here under Reg's command 11:00:22 CHAT Aldrianyf: so technically it's reg 11:00:39 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I mean, you know what I was thinking when I told you about that statement Ray 11:00:40 CHAT KianisKoolFx: I miss amy still XD 11:00:59 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I guess Reg is not paying attention to the bot :3 11:00:59 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: @Laly what statement? 11:01:12 CHAT RoseyLaly28: :| 11:01:23 CHAT RoseyLaly28: I guess no one knows dm 11:01:32 CHAT RoseyLaly28: ugh, nevermind 11:01:47 CHAT Aldrianyf: Criminal Case Wiki:Chat/Logs 11:03:12 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: ._.) _____ 11:03:23 CHAT RayIsNotImpressed: | 11:03:26 CHAT RoseyLaly28: Ray pm 2016 04 23